Kyoto Renovated
by FairyMoon1
Summary: [RENOVATED] Just when Usagi thinks life is perfect, things take a turn for the worst when she goes through a heartbreaking loss and has to go live with a hateful relative, and the worst part is, she isn't allowed to contact her friends! How will she cope? And what happens afterward? Rated T for reel feels and some curses. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and TOEI Animation.
1. Birthday

Pluto plunged her garnet staff into the ground, piercing the earth. A mysterious wind began to dance through her hair, making its way to the other soldiers, who watched in solemn silence and offered their powers. "Guardian deity of space and time, our father Chronos!" she called out into the cloudy night. A maroon beam shot up from her orb, splitting the cloud cover like Moses and the Red Sea. "Lend me thy awesome power over time and space! Fill me with the strength to set well this ruined universe and return me to a time when all was at peace! Return us _all_ to that time! **Garnet Time Reset**!"

The desolate world around them erupted into a brilliant, blinding light.

* * *

 _ **Friday, June 30, 2013**_

Usagi, unable to sleep for another second, hopped out of bed. "Luna, wake up! We have to get ready for school!"

"Maybe _you_ do, but not me," Luna grumbled, curled up at the foot of the bed with her eyes shut. "It's not my fault you over...sleep—wait a second! It's only 6:43! Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No way! It's just… I'm finally 16, Luna!"

Luna sighed. "Just let me get a few more minutes of well-deserved beauty sleep—please." She quickly fell back into her regular cat nap.

Usagi watched her midnight body rise and fall as she snored lightly; a symbol of how relaxed their lives had been recently. There hadn't been anything beyond average human criminals the police were able to handle, so the soldiers had been able to rest.

Sailors Uranus and Neptune returned to their far-away stations, guarding the solar system from unwanted strangers, and Sailor Pluto had returned to the Gate of Time after setting things back to the way they were before Galaxia had invaded. The only ones who retained the memory were the soldiers; regular people didn't need to remember that they had once died a horrible death, and they definitely didn't need to fear that it would happen again.

Sailor Saturn resumed her deep slumber within average, 14-year-old Hotaru Tomoe, who didn't remember a thing of being a Sailor Soldier, or any of the other terrible events before that, and lived happily with her father, Professor Souichi Tomoe.

Mamoru went to America on his scholarship exchange. Usagi missed him, but they talked on the phone when he wasn't too busy, and sometimes he sent her pictures of him, his friends, his apartment, his adventures, and the New York cityscape (he had gained quite a knack for photography). She kept them all on a string of lights hung in her room, held by clothespins.

Usagi threw on her uniform and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't wipe the huge grin off her face, or the bubbling excitement from her heart. She couldn't remember looking happier. There's no particular reason for her joy, except that…

 _Everything is perfect!_ she thought to herself, beaming. "Hey, Luna! Luna!" she said eagerly, shaking the silky-black cat awake

Luna groaned. "Never mind about beauty sleep…" she muttered. "What is it?"

"Aren't you forgetting to wish me a happy birthday?"

"Yeah, happy birthday." The tired cat let her eyes slide shut once more.

* * *

"Mama!" Usagi called, coming out into the kitchen.

"Usagi?" Ikuko answered, bewildered. "How are you up?" Ikuko kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Usagi giggled. "I dunno, I just was super excited to be sixteen I guess!"

Ikuko smiled. "Well, I'm glad, because I just finished cooking up your favorite—double chocolate pancakes! Happy birthday, my beautiful, darling daughter!"

Usagi's eyes glittered. "Thanks, Mama!" She happily sat to eat her pancakes. Could her day get better? The only way she saw how was if a " _certain someone_ " popped the question. She _was_ , technically, old enough to get married now. She'd have to start hinting it to him.

"Oh, right, Usagi?" Ikuko said.

"Mmf?" Usagi replied, mouth full of delicious pancakes.

"Papa and I will be going to his high school reunion today, and we won't be back until Sunday evening, most likely. Sorry to do this to you on your birthday, darling."

Usagi's good cheer faded slightly. She swallowed, and smiled more brightly than she felt. "It's fine, just have a nice time! Don't worry about me!" She quickly finished her pancakes, and downed a glass of milk.

"Usagi!" someone shouted from outside. "Come on out! Let's go to school!"

Usagi sighed knowingly. "That's gotta be Minako-chan… I'll see you on Sunday, Mama!" She gave her mother a hug and a kiss.

"Goodbye, Usagi! Have a happy birthday, sweetheart!" her father said as he walked into the room, still tying his tie. She hugged and kissed him as well.

"Thanks! 'Bye, Papa!"

* * *

"So I heard we're getting a new Physics teacher starting today!" Minako told Usagi as the pair walked to school, under no stress to make it before the tardy bell.

"Really?"

"I hope it's a cute guy! I heard he's from out of the country!"

"So cool!" Usagi said. "I wonder if he has a cute accent!"

"He's probably gonna be tall, dark, and handsome!" Minako squealed. "I'm so excited to go to school for once!"

"But it's not for the education!" The girls giggled loudly.

"Hey, guys!" someone behind them called. They turned to see Makoto running toward them. "I saw you ahead of me and almost had a panic attack, I thought I was late!"

"That's so mean, Mako-chan!" Usagi whined, faking tears. "I can get up early sometimes too!" Usagi pouted.

"Yeah, me too! You're so mean!" Minako cried.

"If I'm so mean, then I guess you don't want this lunch I made _especially_ for your birthday? I'll just throw it in the trash then. It really was a good lunch," Makoto threatened playfully, pulling a wrapped _bento_ box from her bag, and walked toward a nearby trash can.

"Wait!" Usagi cried, leaping to save the lunch from utter damnation.

"I thought not," Makoto said triumphantly, and handed her the box.

Usagi sighed with relief. _That_ was a close one. "Thanks for the lunch, Mako-chan!"

Makoto laughed. "It's my pleasure!"

* * *

"Students of Juuban Municipal High School," the principal addressed. "Please welcome our newest teacher, Ms. Setsuna Meioh." Setsuna stood from her chair, from a line of other teachers on the stage, and bowed to the audience with a smile. "Ms. Meioh will instruct the first-years in Physics," the principal continued. "I expect all of you to treat Ms. Meioh with the utmost respect. She has a doctorate's degree in astrophysics. This concludes our assembly. Please proceed to your classrooms immediately."

"Setsuna-san is our new teacher?" Makoto said incredulously as the group walked to their class.

"I wanted it to be a hot guy!" Minako whined.

"You all should be grateful," Ami chastised. "She's very brilliant in physics, we're lucky she's teaching high school and not college. She's a world-renowned physicist, especially in her theories about wormholes."

"But why is she here?" Usagi wondered aloud, seeming distracted in thought. "It worries me that she's come to our school. Why isn't she at the Gate of Time? Something is not right."

"Usagi," someone called behind them. They all turned and saw Setsuna behind them. "I must speak with you privately."

 _I knew it, something's wrong_ , Usagi thought to herself, her anxiety growing greater and greater with each passing microsecond. "Of course." She turned back to her friends. "I'll meet you guys back in class?"

"Yeah."

"We'll see you there."

Usagi gave them her best smile, and followed Setsuna to an empty classroom.

"What is it, Pluto?" Usagi asked tensely.

"You are correct, you know, about why I am here. Something will soon be terribly wrong; not for the world, but for you.

"Within the next week, your life will turn nearly upside down. You will have to go to a new place to live, and that place will cause you much pain. You will not be alone, but you will have more enemies than friends."

"Is there anything I can do to make things better?"

"I am afraid not." Setsuna's face crumbled. "I am so sorry, Princess. That place will be a personal hell for you, but it is a necessary evil in your journey to becoming Queen.

"In addition, you will have no contact with your friends here, and you will not be able to see them until you graduate from high school. I am deeply sorry."

Usagi shook her head. Her heart pounded in her ears as she processed the news. "It's not your fault. It's necessary."

"That is all I needed to tell you." Setsuna sighed. "There is only one more thing."

"What is it?"

"You cannot tell them what I have told you."

"Why not?"

"If they know, they will try to alter the mission. But it is necessary for your growth and development into a just queen and a loving mother for the mission to continue with no interruptions. These are instructions from Neo Queen Serenity herself. Do you understand?"

Usagi nodded, not trusting her voice. "Yes," she squeaked. Taking a deep breath, she strengthened her posture. "Is that all?"

Setsuna nodded. "I am so sorry, Princess."

Usagi smiled, tears pricking her eyes. She'd just gotten all her friends back, and now she had to abandon them again? It just didn't seem fair. "It's alright. I'll be okay."

* * *

After school, Usagi's friends gave quick goodbye-hugs to her before rushing home to change and grab her birthday presents. They had all planned to meet her at her home at 4 to celebrate. Pluto's warning had all but left her mind. Usagi wouldn't let it dampen her mood. She was going to celebrate her sixteenth birthday in peace and joy. Besides, Pluto had said within the next week, but not necessarily today. As Usagi skipped home, she filled her thoughts with the wonderful time she would have with her friends.

 _While she could_ , her brain reminded her.

Usagi frowned, and shoved the thought away. She would _not_ let Pluto's warning interrupt her special day.

When Usagi entered her house, the first thing she noticed was an envelope on the little table near the door addressed to her. It must have been from her parents. She tore it open and pulled out a pink birthday card with a cute smiling rabbit holding a birthday-candled cupcake on the front. She opened the card.

" _Wishing you sweet, happy memories on your birthday,"_ the generic message said, and beneath it, there was a note from her parents.

" _Sorry we couldn't be home for your birthday, sweetie! We left you presents on the dining table. We hope you enjoy them, and we hope you'll forgive us. Happy birthday, sweet girl!_

 _-Mama and Papa"_

Usagi smiled. She couldn't feel angry with them after that. She wandered into the dining room, and, as promised, there were two boxes wrapped with shiny, rose-gold wrapping paper, tied with silver ribbon. She wondered if it was okay to open them even though no one was there, but then thought that no one would mind.

She opened the first box, small and rectangular. Inside was a crescent moon pendant covered in diamonds about two inches in diameter, which hung from a delicate silver chain. Underneath it, a folded note:

" _You light up my life like the moon at night. You are a diamond, precious and strong."_

A tear slid down Usagi's face. She quickly wiped it away, and opened the next present, a short box, but very long and wide. When she lifted the lid, her breath was stolen. Inside was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. The inner layer was a carnation-pink silk, with a sweetheart neckline, and knee-length. The outer layer was a white lace pattern, with long sleeves, a similar sweetheart neckline, and an a-line hem ending in a train. The look was finished with a pink velvet ribbon at the waist and a pink velvet choker. The note with this one read:

" _You are beauty, you are grace, you are purity, and you will one day show the world love and kindness."_

Usagi hurried to her room with her new gifts to try them on.

The dress accented her form in an elegant way, and the necklace was a perfect final touch. Usagi reached in her closet for a pair of white cotton flats with a bow on each toe. She let her hair down and looked in her full-body mirror. She smiled, and hurried to her bathroom to apply a little mascara and lipgloss to complete her look.

"I'm home," she heard from downstairs.

"Shingo!" she said, heading down to meet him. "Welcome home!"

"Where'd you get that dress?" Shingo asked.

"Mama and Papa's gift to me for my birthday. They left it on the table. Do you like it?"

"It's cool."

She smiled. "Thanks, kiddo. Hey, my friends are coming over later so _don't_ do anything to embarrass me, got it?"

Shingo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna go play COD."

Usagi squinted at him. "Isn't there something you'd like to say to me?"

"Oh yeah. Happy birthday. And here." He pulled a poorly wrapped package from his bag and handed it to her.

"Thank you!" she sang, and went into the dining room. She tore through the wrapping to find an orange t-shirt with a tiny cartoon Sailor V on the front, winking and making a "V" with her chubby fingers. She smiled.

"I saw it when I was at the outlet mall with my friends last week. It was on sale," he called from the other room. "No big deal."

She laughed. "Thanks." She started heading up the stairs to put the shirt away when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" she called, and her stomach flipped. She checked her watch. 3:55

When she opened the door, Makoto and Minako were standing there. "Hey! Sorry to ask, but could you help me to bring in all the food? I kind of made a lot," Makoto said sheepishly.

Usagi's eyes brightened at the last part, and she nodded vigorously. "I'd love to! Thanks a lot, Mako-chan!" She set the shirt down on the table where the card had been and hurried to help Makoto and Minako with the food.

Usagi heard Minako's laughter from inside. "Wow, this shirt is great!" she called.

Usagi giggled as she returned inside. "I know, isn't it? Shingo got it for me."

As they were taking the last containers from the back of Minako's father's car, Rei rode up to the house on a red bike. "Hey guys!" A present was tied to the rear rack of the bike. "Happy birthday, Usagi!"

Usagi smirked. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear a nice word out of you!"

Rei narrowed her eyes at her, and rode her bike straight up to her before braking, making Usagi back up for fear of getting hit. Rei laughed. "It's a one-time thing."

Usagi pouted. "Yeah, whatever." She stuck her nose up and continued inside with the container she held—thankfully, she hadn't dropped it due to Rei's little stunt.

Someone sighed. "Why can't you guys just play nice?"

"Hey, Ami!" Makoto said, smiling. Ami was holding a card, and Usagi felt relieved. At least it wasn't a huge study book like she had gotten for Rei's fifteenth birthday. They all continued inside to drop off their various packages and containers.

Usagi grinned. "Thank you all for coming!" A growling sports car revved outside as it made its way down the street. The car turned off just outside Usagi's house. She and her friends shared a look of confusion.

"Maybe it's Haruka and Michiru?" Ami guessed.

"Would they leave their post?" Makoto wondered aloud.

A knock came at the door. "Let's find out," Usagi said, and went to answer the door.

There stood Mamoru, in a light-blue button-down shirt and nice jeans, his hair tousled lightly and a bouquet of peonies in his hand. He smiled awkwardly. "Uh, hey," he said, and swallowed. His tanned face darkened slightly. "Y-you look nice."

"Oh my god!" she mouthed, unable to make her voice work. "How—what—why—?" she stuttered, too excited to form a cohesive thought, and threw herself on him with a squeal. She took in a deep breath to help herself calm down, and was overwhelmed by the scent of roses and after shave, his usual smell. Her heart swelled in her throat, and tears stung her eyes as she took in this warmth that felt like home.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and Usagi felt complete.

He pulled away after a few moments and looked at her, obviously dumbfounded. "Wh—" he started, and then swallowed. "Uh, I— um, what—what's up?" His voice cracked a little at the end as he turned visibly red. He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly nervous for some reason. "When'd you get the dress?"

Usagi giggled. _Now_ she understood. "My parents gave it to me for my birthday. Actually, they left it for me. They're not here right now."

His face darkened from the blush. "Wait, what? Is it even okay for me to be here?"

She laughed again, and moved to take his hand and lead him inside, taking the flowers from him. "Don't be silly, the girls are here to keep watch over us. Plus, Shingo's here too." Then, to her friends, she called, "Guys, guess what? Mamo-chan is here!"

His anxious expression broke into a warm smile, something rare when it came to him. It was Her Smile, because he only smiled like that with her. Every other smile he made just wasn't the same.

"Ugh, they're not even _kissing_ yet and I'm already nauseous," Shingo said.

"I thought you were playing Call of Duty," Usagi said, and shot him a _Get out of here if you know what's good for you_ look.

He rolled his eyes, unafraid. "Look, man, don't have a cow, I just want some cake."

Usagi rolled her eyes right back, and then turned to Makoto. "Makoto, please give him a slice of cake," she said, and added to herself, _so he'll leave us alone._ She went into the kitchen to find a vase.

Makoto smiled. "I'd be glad to." While she served him a slice, everybody took their seats at the table. Usagi set the flowers in the center. "Cake or presents first?"

"Well, I already promised Minako she could go first, and this cake is probably the best present ever, so presents first," Usagi decided, exaggerating, of course. Mamoru's arrival was the best present she could have received all day. She squeezed his hand, still not over the fact that _he was here_.

"Yeah, right!" Minako said sarcastically, and was about to continue her boast when Shingo stuck a forkful of the cake into her mouth. "Yeah, right," she said again, this time honestly.

Usagi laughed, and opened Minako's present, a small, DVD-case-sized parcel. Inside was "The Last Story", a game Usagi had been begging her parents for for over a year. "You'll have to buy it with your own money if you really want it," they'd said. "Oh my gosh!" Usagi squealed. "Thank you _so_ much, Minako-chan!" Usagi squeezed Minako until she was gasping for air. "Sorry," she said, letting go. "Just… thank you."

Next was Makoto's present. _Another dress?_ she hoped, noting the box size and shape. Makoto's dresses were beautiful, so Usagi was optimistic. When she opened the box, there lay a cute, cotton white dress with puff sleeves and a cotton-candy pink pinafore. At the top right of the pinafore, there was a small patch of a rabbit sitting on a crescent moon. "This is so cute!" She grinned and squeezed Makoto. "Thank you so much, Mako-chan!" She took a deep breath. "Okay, Ami's next!" Ami handed her the envelope.

Usagi tore open the envelope to reveal a gift card to the nearby comic and video game store for ¥5000. "Thank you so much, Ami! You know I'm _definitely_ gonna use this!" Everybody laughed.

"Don't let it interfere with your studies!" Ami said worriedly.

Usagi rolled her eyes playfully. "Then why _give_ it to me?" she said, and laughed. Rei handed her a box. "Thanks," she said, and opened the box. Inside was an incense burner with a variety of different scented incense sticks and cones, and a box of matches.

"That's from the brand new shipment we got. We haven't even started selling them yet. They've been blessed to help with different things, like luck, romance, friendship, studies, et cetera," Rei said nonchalantly.

"Wow, you're being so nice to me today!" Usagi said, and everyone but Rei laughed.

"Don't get used to it," Rei retorted, and blew her a raspberry, which Usagi returned, full force.

Last was Mamoru's present. Her stomach filled with butterflies as he handed her a small box that looked suspiciously like a ring box. She smiled and unwrapped it. Not to her surprise, it was a ring box, but she still let out a little gasp as she opened the box. In the delicate velvet sat a moonstone ring with an intricate, silver band. She looked up at him in awe. "This must have cost a fortune!" He only shrugged in response, smiling sheepishly.

Usagi's eyes welled up. "It's beautiful." She wrapped her arms around him in gratitude. She released him, but they kept their arms around each other's waists. "Thank you all for the wonderful gifts, I really appreciate it. You guys are the best. I feel super bad that I don't have anything to give back."

"Don't feel bad, you gave us all something that we couldn't ever dream," Minako said comfortingly. "You gave us friendship."

"Yeah," Ami said. "If it weren't for you, we would all be alone."

"That's something that can't be reciprocated, but we try," Rei added.

"That's why we do what we do, we care about you a lot and we want you to know that," Makoto said.

"We love you, Usako," Mamoru said. " _I_ love you."

Tears welled up and spilled from her eyes. "Thank you guys so much," she blubbered. "I love you too." She wiped her eyes and smiled widely. "Jeez, I'm such a mess," she laughed, and Mamoru wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

The friends merrily continued with dinner, then proceeded to the den to watch a movie. Rei and Minako occupied the floor, Ami and Makoto each took a chair, and Usagi and Mamoru curled up on the couch.

About halfway through the movie, she heard a knock at the door. They paused the movie, and she stood. "I wonder who it could be?" she said, and left to check the door. "Coming!" she called, and opened the door. A pair of police officers were standing there, his hands folded reservedly. Confused, she said, "May I help you, sirs?"

"Are you a relative of Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino?" the one on the right said.

"Y-yes, I'm their daughter," she said warily. "What's the matter?"

They took off their hats. "The couple were engaged in a fatal car accident this afternoon," the one on the left said. "We're terribly sorry."

Her heart leapt into her throat, and the only thing she heard was its pounding. "What? That… that can't be. You must…must have the wrong… people…they… they were… but…"

"I'm sorry," one of the officers said.

Everything became muffled. Someone called her name, but she couldn't recognize who it was. Her knees gave out, and she fell against the door. One of the officers said something else, but it didn't register.

The only thought in her mind that was clear was _Oh. So this is what Pluto meant._


	2. The Six Stages of Grief

Usagi woke up from the terrible nightmare in her bed, her sweat-drenched pajamas clinging to her body. She sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. It had all felt so real. She shook the dream away and decided that a nice, warm shower would be cathartic enough for her to sort out the dream.

Upon opening her bedroom door, she nearly ran into Makoto, who was carrying a tray of food with a water glass. "Mako-chan? What are you doing here?"

Makoto smiled softly. "I was just coming to check on you. You would have taken a real nasty fall if Mamoru-san hadn't caught you."

"Caught me? What…?" _It wasn't a dream,_ something inside of her whispered. _Your parents are gone._

Usagi leaned against the door frame, feeling her legs start to give. She slid carefully to the ground. She felt dizzy."Oh no oh no no no no no," she said. Her throat swelled and her eyes burned. "It was real it was all real it wasn't a dream oh my god." Her heart began pounding in her ears again, so loud she couldn't her Makoto shout, but she saw it. "What am I gonna do now?" Her head rolled to the other side, looking into the bedroom. Through her blurred vision, she thought she spotted the dress her parents gave to her hanging on the closet door.

She saw a tall figure—Mamoru, she guessed— approach her, and crouch down to pull her into his arms.

"It's okay," he said in her ear. "I'm here, you'll be okay."

* * *

It was a long time before Usagi was okay. Friends and family members Usagi didn't remember having came and went. Mostly, she spent the following weekend crying. She stopped going to school, and only ate when the food was brought to her, and even then she didn't eat much. The only escape she had from the tearing pain was sleep, but even that was stolen by sleepless nights filled with nightmares. Neither she nor Shingo left their rooms except to use the bathroom. Some nights she stayed up sobbing uncontrollably, in grief or anger, and Mamoru did his best, but the only thing that could console her was fatigue.

"I'm really worried about her," Makoto said, her eyebrows crinkled up in concern.

"She'll be okay," Mamoru said. "I'm worried too, but I'd be more worried if she were her normal happy self. She's processing it. It's a part of grief."

"But this can't be healthy… she hasn't come out of her room in days," Rei remarked.

Just as Mamoru took in a breath to reply, Usagi's door slammed open and she hurried downstairs. "Hey, guys!"

"Wh—what's up, love? How are you doing?" Mamoru said warily, immediately standing and approaching her.

"Great, never better! I had an amazing idea!" Usagi replied, very chipper.

"What's that?" Minako asked, leery of her friend's newfound positivity.

"I'm gonna bring my parents back using the Silver Crystal!"

The hopes that had stirred in the bottoms of all their hearts sank, but they had been expecting something like this. "No, honey, you can't," Mamoru said plainly. "It doesn't work that way. You'd lose your own life if it was just one person, but you can't bring back both of them."

Indignance painted itself clearly all over her face. "Well, why not?"

He sighed. He didn't want to sound selfish, but it had to be said. "If you try to bring back both of them, I'll die too."

Her expression melted into a mixture of horror and guilt as she processed his words. "I—" she started, and then shook her head and went back to her room, returning to her regular, somber self.

"Usako, wait—" he started, but she was already gone. Mamoru shook his head, heartbroken. "It kills me to see her like this."

"She'll be okay," Rei said. "She's strong. She's been through worse."

"That's true. If anything, I'll bet she becomes even stronger," Minako said. "Whatever happens."

The others nodded in agreement. "You're right," Mamoru said. "But it doesn't mean it won't still hurt."

A knock came at the door. Mamoru opened the door to a clean-shaven man in a suit. He smiled awkwardly. "Uh, hello, is this the Tsukino residence?"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes warily. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kyou Akai. I'm a social worker." The man handed Mamoru an identification card to prove that he was who he said he was. "I'm here to discuss the future of the Tsukino children, now that their parents have… passed." He cleared his throat. "Are— are they here?"

He was a older man than Mamoru, perhaps in his mid- to late-thirties, with his hair slicked back with gel. His almond-colored eyes twinkled with worry behind his horn-rimmed glasses.

Mamoru opened the door further to let Mr. Akai in. "They're here."

"Ami and I will go get them," Rei said, and pulled Ami upstairs.

"I'll make some tea," Makoto said with a smile, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Minako and Mamoru sat on the couch, and gestured for Mr. Akai to sit on the chair across from them. Minako sat back, arms folded and legs crossed, while Mamoru leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. Mamoru gave a small smile. "My name is Mamoru Chiba, and this is Minako Aino. The woman in the kitchen is Makoto Kino, and the two upstairs are Ami Mizuno and Rei Hino. We're close friends with Usagi, and we're taking care of the siblings while they grieve. You know, just making sure they eat and drink and shower and take care of themselves."

Mr. Akai nodded, sweat beading on his forehead. "I— I see. It's a…pleasure to meet you." Then, Ami and Rei returned with Shingo and Usagi, both with blotchy faces and puffy, red-rimmed eyes, and Mr. Akai stood. "Hello. My name is Kyou Akai, and—"

"We _know_ who you are," Shingo said curtly. "Ami and Rei told us in order to lure us out."

"Shingo..." Usagi warned.

"What? It's true!" Shingo retorted. "What, are we supposed to be happy he's here? He's here because Mom and Dad are _dead_!" His voice cracked on the last word, and he turned away.

"My apologies," Mr. Akai said after a moment.

"No, it isn't your fault, just—" Usagi sighed. "Just give us a minute." She pulled Shingo away by the arm into the front entrance. When they got there, he pulled his arm away from her, and she leaned against the wall. "Shingo, he's just trying to help us—"

"Like your friends who haven't kept their nose in their own business since Friday?"

"You watch it. They're trying to _help_. We need _help_ , Shingo. You have to accept that."

"Why'd they have to go to that stupid reunion anyway? Why'd they have to—"

"Stop right there," Usagi warned, rage flaming in her eyes. "Don't even dare."

Shingo screamed in frustration. "I'm outta here!" He said, and stormed out the door. He attempted to slam the door behind him, but Usagi caught it.

"Shingo!" Usagi called, and followed him out. "Just wait! You can't leave!"

"Watch me," he spat. He hopped on his bike and rode away. Usagi sighed, rubbing her temples. Her head was beginning to pound, but maybe that was because she hadn't had much water the past couple of days.

She sensed someone approaching, and snapped her head up to see Mamoru approaching, hands up in a sign of peace. "Is everything alright?"

She smiled. Tears pricked her eyes, and she closed the distance between them and laid her head on his chest. "I'm so glad you're here," she said quietly, and sniffed.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "You'll get through this, Usako. You always have."

She sighed again, but it dissolved into a sob. She buried her head deeper into his chest. "I don't wanna be alone again, Mamo-chan. I'm so scared." He held her tightly, telling her it was alright and that everything would be okay.

But everything would not be okay. She knew already that she was about to enter into some kind of personal hell, the likes of which she had never even dreamt.

After a few moments, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He shook his head. "Don't apologize. That's what I'm here for." He smiled at her, but it wasn't quite Her Smile; instead, it was laced with worry, his eyebrows knotted up and his eyes softened with pity, or maybe sympathy. He offered her his hand. She took it, and the two made their way back to the living room.

"I apologize, Mr. Akai. My brother, he's still just a kid, and this is a lot for him."

"I would be surprised if it weren't a lot for you, too, Miss Tsukino," Kyou said, smiling kindly. "It's okay, you know. Such a traumatic experience must allow for grieving."

"I will go search for Shingo," said Ami.

"Yeah, me too," added Rei.

"We'll be back," said Makoto with a smile.

"Don't worry, okay?" said Minako.

With that, the four girls left the house.

"In any case, we must discuss your living arrangements. It was your parents' will that you two be cared for through the rest of your high school careers by your paternal grandmother, Maria Tsukino. She lives in Kyoto."

"Kyoto? But that's so far! No other relative lives any closer?" Usagi asked.

"Not that we know of. Again, it was your parents' will."

Usagi had never gotten along with her grandmother. She'd tried to be nice, but Usagi was pretty sure that Grandmother saw her as the failed first test, and Shingo as the perfected second try. It had only gotten worse over the years, as Usagi failed more classes and got in more trouble with teachers. Shingo made B's, and was favored by teachers.

Usagi chewed on her lips as Setsuna's words made another round in her head. " _That place will be a personal hell for you, but it is a necessary evil in your journey to becoming Queen_ ". A necessary evil. Usagi should have been more prepared for this.

She couldn't tell Mamoru about her grandmother. Maybe when she'd finished school, but not now.

* * *

The girls did not spend long looking for Shingo, soon finding him at the Crown Arcade, already deep in _Sailor V_.

"You know, I'm a pro at this game," Minako boasted as they approached him. "I could probably beat Sailor V herself."

He didn't spare so much as a glance. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk, Shingo," Ami said carefully.

"I don't wanna talk," Shingo mumbled.

The girls exchanged looks, and decided to try another tactic.

"How about we buy you something from the parlor? Anything you want," Makoto tried.

Shingo paused the game and turned. He looked her square in the eye and said, "Anything?"

Rei smiled. "Anything, kiddo."

* * *

Three chocolate milkshakes, two strawberry sundaes, five fudge brownies, and eight glasses of milk later, Shingo was slumped on the counter of the parlor's bar, sleeping peacefully from the sugar coma.

"Makoto, I really wish you hadn't promised him anything," Ami said, worriedly searching her wallet.

"It's okay, it's okay, we'll split the bill! How much is that, Unazuki?" Makoto asked.

"Your total comes out to ¥5417," Unazuki said with a timid smile.

Rei dropped her head on the table. "You've gotta be kidding me," she said, her voice slightly muffled.

Makoto laughed nervously and checked her wallet. "I've got about ¥1120."

Rei sighed and lifted her head to check her own wallet. "I have ¥1680."

Minako smiled sheepishly. "I have like ¥500." Rei shot her a glare. "Hey, video games are expensive!"

They all turned to Ami. After a moment she let out a long sigh of defeat. "Fine," she said quietly. She pulled out a plastic debit card and handed it to Unazuki. "All of you, give me everything you have."

The three girls abashedly handed over their small wads of bills and coins—only coins in Minako's case.

Ami shook Shingo to wake him, but he only groaned and buried his head in his arms. With a sigh Makoto gingerly picked him up and put him on her back. Then, the five headed back to the Tsukino household.


End file.
